


The Crystal Bridge

by XantunsiaRiveresiana



Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ocean, Original Character-centric, Short, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantunsiaRiveresiana/pseuds/XantunsiaRiveresiana
Summary: The surviving members of the Riveresiana Clan figure out how to survive life off their wretched island.
Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700809





	The Crystal Bridge

"Stay close to the surface, look for anything that seems slower than usual, but stay away from anything bleeding. If we can notice it, so can the Monsters.”  
Those were Xantunsia's instructions to her three tribe members. It had been about 3 days since they started their exodus over the "Crystal Bridge" that appeared following the Calamity. Their journey proceeded complete unabated up to this point. The Monsters, for reasons unknown to the children, didn't want to approach the crystal mass and freely let the remnants of the Riveresiana tribe begin their travels. In fact, for that entire 3 days, not a single Monster was seen by the group. The younger members saw this as a blessing at first, but Xantunsia immediately knew the dangers. In regards to essentials, they had long since figured out a technique of making water drinkable by using crystals to boil it or purify it since most of the water on their island wasn't suited for drinking except by monster. However, by the third day of neither anything dangerous nor edible appearing before them on the lifeless crystal slab, the throes of hungry had begun. Xantunsia knew they would have no choice but to fish.

With their island as their only reference point, they knew nothing of fishing except as an extremely dangerous endeavor. They only ever did it if they noticed Monsters that were particularly weakened, or ones who had laid their eggs foolishly close to the surface. Never did they dive into the water without having possible food already in sight, it was practically suicide, but given the circumstances, they didn't have a choice in the matter.  
"Stay to the formation, close enough to communicate, but far enough so two of us aren't eaten at once."  
These very well could have been the last words she said to her clanmates, and likewise, the last words they ever heard. Xantunsia thought to herself that she could have probably chosen them more carefully, but she only thought it for a moment before diving in.

As the tribe dived below and surveyed their unexplored hunting grounds, if they could have breathed, what they saw probably would have still left them breathless. The view before them was so wide and borderless, and completely lacking the carnage they attributed to the underwater world of their island's lakes before now. Most surprisingly of all though, this new world was completely lacking in Monsters. The kids were liable to drown in stunned silence if a small fish hadn't swum by Xantunsia's face, which she promptly grabbed on reflex. A school of the creatures seemed to pass by and the clanmates swooped up as many as they could within the time limit their lungs allowed before climbing back to the Crystal Bridge's topside.  
"Why are they so small?"  
"Even Water Monster eggs are at least 4 times their size..."  
"where are their teeth? Bladed fins? Anything sharp at all?"  
"Why are they so small??"

The children had a mountain of questions, and they of course directed all of them at their leader, who was just as clueless as they were, and maybe twice as intrigued by the tiny fish.  
"A-Anyway!" Said Xantunsia, eager to change the subject at least a little and keep her leader image intact "The only important question for now, is whether they’re edible!" She said in a bit of a huff, picking up the fish and giving it a testing lick. Her followers watched her reactions with bated breaths, each hoping they wouldn't be elected leader should their current one die of poisoning. This worry intensified when they saw their leader's face contort into an expression they were unfamiliar with. Before they could question her face however, they each quickly had a fish shoved into their mouths. The rest of the tribe's faces began to contort in the same way as they looked at each other and yelled  
"THEY'RE GOOD!!"  
The little travelers ate fish after fish and as they did, their expression stayed contorted in that unfamiliar way. In an expression they didn't know, or, more accurately, had forgotten. It wouldn't be until much later when they would realize that this moment, stranded on this Monsterless collection of crystals, enjoying the simple pleasure of gorging themselves on sardines, was the first time any of them had managed to smile in as long as they could remember.


End file.
